


穷苦爱情

by dituan



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dituan/pseuds/dituan





	穷苦爱情

“我被辞了。”

金希澈愣了一下，“哦。”他很快反应过来，短短应了声便低下头继续擦起餐桌一角的小块污渍。

“……”朴正洙嘴唇蠕动了半天却卡着壳什么也说不出来，他原先酝酿好的惶恐全被对方这过于平淡的反应搅成乱糟糟的一团塞回心底，甚至开始怀疑起自己刚刚开口的到底是不是关于自己丢掉工作的严肃告知。他局促的绕起手指，直到手指被自己缠成一团才拾起仅剩的一点难堪开了口，“不问问为什么吗？”

“为什么？”金希澈顺从的问了句，依旧低着头执着于桌角的污渍。

朴正洙只是随口一说，根本没想好自己抛出的疑问要怎么应答，干脆把嘴紧闭上不做回答去看金希澈和桌角污渍上演的对抗戏码。劣质布料和桌面发出的刺耳摩擦声让他莫名烦躁起来，他解开上衣领口的纽扣试图让自己冷静一下，眼睛盯着金希澈滚动的喉结看了看缓缓的开启了紧锁的双唇，“要做吗？”他有些紧张的吞咽起口水，哑着嗓子重新抛出新的话头，

“什么？”金希澈总算是停下了手上的动作愿意抬起头去直视朴正洙的眼睛。

“……要做吗？”朴正洙犹豫了一瞬，还是躲闪着对方投过来的眼神吞吞吐吐的小声重复了一遍。

“现在吗？”金希澈放下手中的抹布，歪着脑袋去看朴正洙。

“嗯……反正也没什么事要做不是吗？”朴正洙故作轻松的耸了耸肩。

金希澈迈着大步往对方身边贴近，“正洙。”他唤了声朴正洙的名字，伸出一只手要往对方脸上凑。

“……嗯？”朴正洙含糊的应了一声试图掩饰自己的慌张，身体却下意识后退着躲了起来。

金希澈瞥了眼自己那只悬在空中略显尴尬的手，没想到朴正洙会缩起脑袋躲开自己，“……你好像感冒了。”他顿了一下，装作无事的把手放到裤子一边蹭了蹭，又勾着脑袋凑过去碰对方的额头。

朴正洙看着这一系列举动突然明白金希澈大概是误解了什么，慌慌张张的挥舞着双手去抓对方就要缩回去的手指，“……不，我不是……”他抓着金希澈略带些凉意的指尖，手掌覆盖着包裹起来放到胸前，“……我没有，没有感冒。”他总觉得开口解释会让对方加深误会，干脆只回应起对方关于感冒的疑惑，抽出只手向对方身下游动。

“真的没有感冒吗？”金希澈手指挤到朴正洙指缝里一根根扣紧阻止起对方手上的小动作，“声音听起来好像感冒了。”他摆出副担心的表情，侧着脑袋凑到对方脖子处，张开嘴用牙尖摩挲起对方滚动的喉结。

“……没，真没有。”朴正洙被这突然的刺激弄得浑身一僵，嗓子眼也跟着发紧难以正常发声，吐出的语句断断续续中带着些沙哑，听起来真如感冒了一般。

“如果不舒服的话要说出来啊。”金希澈却停了动作，只在对方喉结处留下层浅浅的牙印就拉开了两人的距离仿佛无事发生。

“嗯？”朴正洙正被撩拨的双腿发软，对方突然抽离的身体让他猝不及防差点一个没站稳就要往后倒。“……不做吗？”他抬头看了眼把自己拽入怀中的人，额头还渗着冷汗就再次急切的抛出请求，说话间大腿根也有意无意的蹭起对方稍有鼓胀的下半身。“希澈也想做吧？”朴正洙看着金希澈没表现出什么拒绝的意思，扭动着挣脱了对方的怀抱，半蹲着跪在地上伸手去拉他的裤子拉链。但倒霉的事情总是会聚到一起，拉链被拉到一半就卡在中央不愿继续动弹，他使着蛮力，气恼地扯拽了几下拉链也丝毫不见有什么反应。

金希澈看着身下表情略显狰狞的人叹了口气，伸手去擦对方额头不断滑落的大粒汗珠，“如果正洙想的话，”他说着去拽垮挂在自己腰上的松垮裤子，很轻松的就把下半身的衣物褪了个干净。“那就做吧。”他伸手托起朴正洙迎上来的下巴，弯下身子吻了吻对方半张着的唇。

“你自己都这么精神了还装什么绅士。”朴正洙像对待新奇玩具一般戳弄起对方脑袋渐昂的分身，手指又不安分的捏了捏两侧晃动的囊袋。他玩弄够了才伸出舌头对着眼前尺寸可观的东西小心舔舐起来，感受着其在舌尖渐渐变硬的过程忍不住抬头一脸调笑的瞥了眼金希澈，轻笑着张开嘴费力的吞咽起来。

金希澈感受着对方口腔里的温热而又柔软的触感忍不住发出声轻叹，他分身肿胀的很快，但自己却不着急的撑着下巴观赏起朴正洙专心的模样。金希澈本来还想多欣赏一会儿对方的漂亮脸蛋等人乖乖求饶，但朴正洙即使脸上渐显痛苦也只是中途停顿了几次伸手去揉自己酸胀的腮帮，始终不肯开口要求些什么。金希澈看不得对方的一脸愁容，于心不忍先败下阵来伸手去抚平对方皱起的眉头，准备把自己的分身抽离出来释放。

谁知道朴正洙舌头缠着不愿放他离开，“等……”金希澈伸手想推开他的脑袋，但还没来得及阻止，朴正洙就滑动着喉结把口中浓稠的精液吞下去不少，他用指腹把嘴角溢出的一点白色擦了干净，又伸出几根手指塞进嘴里搜刮起残留在舌苔和口腔内壁的白浆，混着精液的口水滴落在地板上时他还担心了一下事后麻烦的清洁问题，但情欲燃烧的正旺，他很快就无暇顾及这些琐碎的小事只顾用这粘腻的指尖撸动起自己肿胀不堪的分身，“希澈啊……”明明金希澈就在他的面前可朴正洙还是下意识断断续续呼喊起对方的名字。“呼……”他耐心耗尽，加快了手上套弄的速度，没坚持多久就仰着脑袋长呼出一口气射了出来。朴正洙缓了会儿才找回一丝神志，“真好啊……”他看着身下糜烂的一滩嗤嗤的笑起来，“希澈的，和我的混在一起了。”他说着用指腹沾了一点伸到舌边舔了舔，“是分不开的味道呢。”

“……”金希澈喉咙一紧，猛地抓着朴正洙的手把人按倒在床上俯视起来，“……我们正洙可真是个漂亮孩子呢。”他说着仿佛为了证明自己说的话的真实性一般，低下脑袋开始从眼睑一点一点吻到嘴唇，正准备伸出舌头和朴正洙纠缠时才发现对方牙关紧闭着不愿让自己进入，“怎么了？”他喷出些许温热的气息，舌尖抵着对方的牙床试图强行突破。

“……没，没什么。”朴正洙只是抵抗了一小下便不敌对方的攻势乖乖张开嘴，伸手搂着金希澈的脖子回避起问题。

“不听话的孩子。”金希澈眼神一暗掐起朴正洙的下巴狠狠扯咬起对方的嘴唇，直到口腔里弥漫一丝血腥味才松开抵着对方唇瓣的牙。“要给些惩罚才行。”他说着手指向下摸索着握住朴正洙的分身上下套弄起来，就在对方呻吟着即将释放时坏心眼的伸着拇指堵住了铃口，自己挺立的分身也顶在对方的后穴处磨蹭着迟迟不肯进去。

“别……别这样……”朴正洙处在高潮难以释放的崩溃边缘，后穴又被这酥麻触感刺激的一颤，“希澈……”他抽噎着喊起对方名字，讨好般的凑过去舔舐起金希澈的嘴角。

“正洙啊……”金希澈顺势吻上对方贴过来的唇，听着对方求饶般的小声呜咽才不舍的离开给与其喘息的机会，“要说出来才行啊。”他说着用力捏了两下手上紧握的分身，贴到对方耳边轻声低语着引导起来，“正洙什么都不说的话，我怎么知道正洙到底想要什么呢？”

“给我……”朴正洙快要被这涨满的欲望逼疯，“进来吧……求求你进来。”

“正洙啊……”金希澈看着身下人控制不住往下掉的泪水停了动作，伸着手去接他眼角挂着的几滴泪珠放到嘴边尝了尝。“委屈吗？”他说着和对方交换起一个咸湿的吻。

“不……不是……”

“那为什么要哭呢？”金希澈一个挺身进入到朴正洙温暖的后穴中，等到他后穴的软肉放松着不再紧紧的吸附在分身上阻止自身前进时才缓慢的抽动起来。“为什么哭的这么凶呢？”他说着略带些怒气的加快抽动速度，房间里一时间只剩下囊袋撞击的清脆响声。

“慢点……唔……希澈……”朴正洙没想到他攻势会突然猛烈起来，插在发根处的手指下意识的用力扯起对方的头发，他仅存的理智被一阵又一阵席卷而来的刺激感击得四处飞散，根本来不及去思考对方问了些什么，只能在蜂拥而至得快感中小声尖叫着蜷缩起自己得脚趾。

“正洙啊……”金希澈在即将到达高潮时却停了动作，肿胀的分身埋在对方后穴中感受着温热，对着前端若有若无的顶弄起来，“正洙明明是个听话的孩子，为什么要对着我撒谎呢？”他抚摸起对方微微翘起的嘴唇，用牙尖轻轻啃咬起来，“为什么什么都不愿意告诉我呢？”他说着开始缓慢抽动着去戳弄起对方的敏感点，却在快要顶到的瞬间抽离出来反复起这番动作。

“别再……别再折磨我了……”朴正洙声音沾染上哭腔，讲话都变得黏黏糊糊起来，他泪水止不住的往外冒，擦湿了整个胳膊也没能止住半分，“别欺负我了好不好……”他伸手搂住金希澈的脖子把脑袋埋到对方怀里抽噎起来。

“委屈吗？”

“嗯。”

“乖孩子。”金希澈笑着吻了吻朴正洙的额头，对着敏感点狠狠冲撞起来。

房间里的热浪随着喘息声逐渐加重开始变得可视化起来。“热吗？”金希澈看着身下人逐渐迷离的眼神，轻轻拍了拍对方的脸颊试图拉回他的意识。

朴正洙刚从高潮的余韵中回过神来，“有点……”他这时才发觉脑子因为缺氧变得昏昏沉沉的。

“你等等，我去开一下电风扇。”金希澈轻轻捏了捏对方抓着自己胳膊的指节，示意自己不会走远。

“开窗就好了。”朴正洙弯曲着小拇指勾着对方肘间的凹窝还有些不舍，“省点电费吧。”

“……好。”金希澈起身前又缩回身子凑到朴正洙脸边，伸着舌尖舔舐起对方微微颤动的眼睑。

“希澈啊……”沾满一身乱糟糟液体的朴正洙被突然刮进来的风吹得一阵哆嗦，挪动着往金希澈身边靠。

“怎么了？”金希澈躺倒在床上，胳膊伸展着把赤裸的人搂到自己怀里和对方抵着额头对视起来。

“希澈喜欢我是因为我漂亮吗？”朴正洙把脑袋埋到对方的脖颈处，“如果有一天我不漂亮了希澈还会喜欢我吗？”他说着说着又局促不安起来，声音越变越小，“毕竟我什么都没有。”

“不会的。”金希澈凑过去啄了啄对方的鼻尖，“在我心里正洙永远是个漂亮的天使。”他轻声安慰着去抓床头的烟盒。

“那……”朴正洙看着对方从中抽出一根要往嘴边送的样子叹了口气，“明天会变好吗？”

金希澈注意到了对方紧皱的眉头，“会的。”他停顿了一下，犹豫着还是把烟扔到了一旁的垃圾桶里转头去吻对方的唇，“明天会更好的。”


End file.
